titan_thronefandomcom-20200214-history
Orcs
INTRODUCTION Orcs feature the most tank like array of troops with high health and high damage output. Not good for distance attacks weak against magic. TROOPS In each tier there is 28 enhancement levels. This details the basics of each units and when the skills are obtained. Each unit is at enhancement level 1 at the start so, enhancement level of 2 is only one above base. Tier 1 Boar Goblin Charges the enemy, riding into battle on the back of a boar. Basic orc unit. Skills: Cruelty: Each repeat attack on the same target will deal 800 bonus damage. Stacks infidently. Obtained Enhancement level 2. Boar Charge: Boar Goblins have 5 higher attack against humanoid units. Obtained Enhancement Level 4. Vicious Beast: Every time a starting unit dies on the enemies side, Boar Goblin gains +3 attack and + 20% attack speed. Effect cannot be dispelled. Can be stacked up to 5 times. Obtained Enhancement Level 7. Upgraded skills: Cruelty: Enhancement level 10: bonus damage increased to 1600. Enhancement level 21: bonus damage increased to 2800 Boar Charge: Enhancement level 13: Increased to 9 on attack against humanoid units Vicious Beast: Enhancement level 17: gains +6 attack and +35% attack speed Enhancement level 25: gains +9 attack and +50% attack speed Stats: (Base) Attack 3 Damage 13 Troop Hp 150 Physical Defense 1 Morale 0 (max) Attack 7 Damage 32 Troop Hp 540 Physical Defense 3 Morale 10 Orc Infantry Undiscliplined, but with strong Attack power. Basic Orc unit. Skills: Blood Drinker: Upon being attacked, Attack +2 on self. Can be stacked up to 2 times. Obtained Enhancement level 2. Giant Resistance: When attacked by a Tier 4 troop or higher, damage is reduced by 15%. Obtained Enhancement level 4. Atrocity: Damage against enemy troops with lower Attack than self is increased by 12 for each number of Orc Infantry. Obtained at enhancement 7. Upgraded Skills: Blood Drinker: Enhancement level 10: Increases amount stacked to 4. Enhancement level 21: Increases amount stacked to 7. Giant Resistance: Enhancement level 13: Reduced by 25% Enhancement level 25: Reduced by 30% Atrocity: Enhancement level 17: increased by 20. Stats (Base) Attack 2 Damage 10 Troop Hp 160 Physical Defense 2 Luck 0 (Max) Attack 4 Damage 29 Troop Hp 540 Physical Defense 6 Luck 10 Tier 2 Centaur (Range) Ranged unit. A superb archer. Skills: Centaur Fury: Attack the farthest back target, dealing 2.2 times normal attack, and reducing target’s Attack by 6. Limit 2 times.Obtained Enhancement level 2. Ancient Archery: During ranged Physical attacks against troops on foot, Attack is increased by 4. Obtained Enhancement Level 4. Guided Attack: After being hit by Centaur, targets will take 20% more damage from Physical attacks by Heroes.Obtained Enhancement Level 7 Upgraded Skills: Centaur Fury: Enhancement level 10: dealing 2.7 times normal attack and reducing targets attack by 8. Enhancement level 21: dealing 3.7 times normal attack and reducing targets attack by 12. Ancient Archery: Enhancement level 13: increased by 8. Enhancement level 25: increased by 12 Centaur Fury: Enhancement level 17: 35% more damage Stats: (Min) Attack 4 Damage 17 Troop Hp 250 Magical Defense 5 Luck 0 (Max). Attack 7 Damage 36 Troop HP 858 Magical Defense 10 Luck 10 Harpy A sharp-clawed flying orc unit. Skills Wind Blade: To a single enemy unit within a certain range, Harpy can deal Physical damage equal to 2.5 times normal attack damage. Limit 2 times per battle.Obtained Enhancement level 2 Continuous Attack: When Harpy casts Wind Blade, her own Attack Speed is increased by 40%. Obtained Enhancement level 4. Double Wind Blade: When Harpy attacks melee enemies, there's a chance to inflict a bonus Level 3 Wind Blade attack. Additionally, damage taken from melee units is decreased by 15% Obtained Enhancement level 7. Upgraded Skills: Wind Blade: Enhancement level 10: 3 times normal attack damage Enhancement level 21: 4 times normal attack damage Continuous Attack: Enhancement level 13: attack speed increased by 60% Enhancement level Tier 3 Two-Headed Orge A large and resilient orc unit. Two-Headed Ogre Skills: Big Stick, Two Heads, Ogre King. Big Stick: Every 3 attacks, Ogre can Stun an enemy target for 2(+) seconds. Two Heads: Ogre gets 80(+) additional HP. Ogre King: Attacks on humanoid units reduce their Physical Defense by 3(+). Shaman (Range) Ranged unit. Can increase allies’ Attack. Shaman Skills: Bloodlust, Backflow, Ancestor Totem. Bloodlust: Shaman can increase the Attack of the highest-quality ally unit by 5(+). Limit 2 times. Backflow: When Shaman’s Bloodlust is active, their Attack is increased by 3(+). Ancestor Totem: At battle start, grant nearby allies +2(+) Magic Defense and +6(+) Luck for 20 seconds. Tier 4 Cyclops (Range) Ranged unit. Attacks by throwing boulders. Cyclops Skills: Eye Beam, Stone Strength, Mastery Eye Beam: Attack a single target with a ray of light, dealing Physical damage qual to 1.1(+) times normal attack, and reducing target’s Physical Defense by 3(+). Limit 3 times. Stone Strength: When boulder attack hits a Tier 3 troop or lower, target will be unconscious for 1.5(+) seconds. Mastery: Active Skill use times increased by +2. Plumed Serpent ''' A mysterious flying unit.. Plumed Serpent Skills: Mastery Mystic Ritual: Reduces chance of receiving a Critical Hit by 40%(+). First attack reduces Energy of target’s Hero by 3(+). Chaos Resistance: Damage taken from Light and Dark is reduced by 30%(+). Aztec Ritual: After being attacked for the first time, makes nearby enemies take 15%(+) more Physical Damage for a short amount of time. Tier 5 (Legendary) '''Behemoth A high Health melee unit. Behemoth Skills: Sharp Claws, Unyielding, Primal Blood, Trample. Sharp Claws: Ignore 30% of opponent’s Physical Defense, and Attack increases by 3 when attacking Legendary troops. Unyielding: Each attack taken from a troop has a chance to increase own Morale by 9 for 30 seconds. Primal Blood: If attacked more than 3 times by any enemy unit, damage dealt to that unit is permanently increased by 24% Trample: A large area charge attack. Deals physical damage equal to 2.7 normal attacks and Stuns for a duration of 4 seconds. Blade Master A high Health melee assassin. Blade Master Skills: Sword Master, Sword Draw, Heart Blade, Infinity Blade. Sword Master: Attack against tier 1 and tier 2 troops is increased by 8. Sword Draw: 20% of any damage taken by Blade Master before activating Infinity Blade is stacked to the damage dealt by Infinity Blade. Heart Blade: Blade Master’s Critical Hit deals 60% additional damage. Infinity Blade: Attacks in an aoe, dealing 2.5 normal attack damage. Always becomes a Critical Hit, and if it’s a first attack against someone, deals 35% bonus damage. HEROES {Heroes focus on buffing army stats, dealing Physical damage, boosting Morale) Attila Khan Artemisia Barbarossa Spartacus SPELLS STRATEGIES Focus on hero set-ups which buff army stats, including physical damage and morale.Category:Orc Category:Troops Category:Heroes Category:Spells Category:Guides